Enchanted
by mockinjay14
Summary: I'll spend forever wondering if you knew... I was enchanted to meet you. Katniss meets a boy at a Taylor Swift concert; easy. Now all she has to do is make him stay. I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Enchanted

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you._

I feel like doing cartwheels as I walk through the doors to Tracker Jacker Stadium. This could very well be the best night of my life! I've been waiting for this night for so long. Tonight, I get to see Taylor Swift for her Speak Now Tour.

I couldn't believe it when I got the tickets, I certainly hadn't been so luck trying to get tickets for the Fearless Tour... But two years later, here I am! Walking through the cowed to the merchandise table. When I finally get to the front of the line, I purchase a shirt, and throw it on over my tank top. Then I go to find my seat. It's not close to the stage, but I'm just happy to be here.

I sit down and look around. Prim would have loved to be here... I barry my face in my hands. Don't do this Katniss! I remind myself. Prim wouldn't want you to ruin tonight by thinking of... the past.

"Excuse me," says a male voice as someone taps my shoulder. I sit up and lock eyes with a blue eyed boy wearing a Taylor Swift shirt. "Hey," His eyes soften. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say shifting in my seat. "I just wish my little sister was here," He nods and sits in the seat next to me. "So are you like... here with your girlfriend? Or something?"

He laughs. "Guys can be Taylor Swift fans too, you know."

My eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's cool," he says. "So... Why can't your sister be here?"

"She got cancer... and died two years ago..." I say.

"Oh!" he says. "Crap, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I shrug. "She was diagnosed right before the Fearless tickets went up for sale. We were going to go but we needed money for her treatment. She was so sand, I... I told her it would be okay, I told her we'd go to the next tour when she was better." I laugh. "But she only got worse."

"I'm so sorry." he says running his fingers through his blond hair.

"Don't be." I say. "It's not your fault... Is it?"

"No," he says. "And no, I don't have a girlfriend... But I'm looking for one."

I laugh. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"So this your first Taylor Swift concert?" he asks. "I was here for the Fearless Tour."

"Really?" I ask. "How was it?"

"Amazing!" he exclaims. "That's why I'm back... Even though my brothers are going to tease me for this."

I laugh. "So what's your favorite Taylor Swift song?" I ask. "From Speak Now?"

"Mean." he says. "It's basically the only thing that gets me through some days."

"Were you... bullied?"

"Yeah," he says. "By my mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, what's your favorite song?"

"Haunted." I tell him. "Such a powerful song,"

"Agreed," he says. "Is it weird? How I know all these things about you, and I don't' know your name?"

"I'm Katniss,"

"I'm Peeta," he says as the lights turn off and Hunter Hayes comes out. "Hey, can I have your phone number?"

"Yeah," I say taking his phone, and punching in the numbers. "Can I have yours?"

"Yeah,"

Soon, Hunter Hayes is done playing and we're waiting for Taylor. The lights go out again and people start screaming.

"Real life is a funny thing." Taylor's voice booms through the stadium. "I think most of us fear reaching the end of our life and regretting the moments we didn't speak up. When we didn't say _'I love you'_. When you should've said _'I'm sorry'_." I smile and look around anxiously. "So there's a time for _silence_. There's a time for _waiting_ your turn. But if you know how you feel, and you so clearly know what you need to say, you'll know it. I don't think you should wait. I think you should speak now." Music blasts through the building and Taylor comes out, and the crowd screams louder. I pinch my arm to make sure this is real.

" _Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._ " Taylor sings, I glance over at Peeta, who is singing along. After a moment his eyes glance my way. Embarrassed that he caught me watching him, I look back at the monitor, and sing along.

Soon, the concert is over. Taylor played Mean and Haunted, and I had to say goodbye to Peeta. Now I lay in my hotel room staring at his phone number. _Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you._ I sigh, ever since I left Peeta's side Taylor Swift's Enchanted has been playing in my head.

I think of Taylor's words. _I don't think you should wait. I think you should Speak Now._ I start typing out a text message to Peeta, and before I can stop myself, I send it.

 **I was enchanted to meet you.**

 **Okay, so this will be a three part story, all revolving around Taylor Swift's world tours, so next chapter we skip two years to check on our star-crossed lovers at the Red Tour. Also I haven't been to the Speak Now Tour, so if anything is incorrect, I'm sorry. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I Almost Do

 _And I just want to tell you_

 _It takes everything in me not to call you._

 _And I wish I could run to you._

 _And I hope you know that every time I don't,_

 _I almost do._

I walk through the doors to Tracker Jacker Stadium. About two years ago, I met _him_ here. At the Speak Now Tour. That night, I told him I was enchanted to meet him. A week later we were in a long distance relationship. I told him I loved him. Two months ago, he broke up with me, and never told me why. Now I'm here for the Red Tour. We bought the tickets together. He could be here tonight. Should I be nervous?

I buy a shirt, and put it on. And go find my seat. When I get there, I'm greeted with his blonde curls. He sits with his head in his hands. I straighten my hair, and sit down. Next to him. "I thought you didn't want to see me ever again," he says without looking up.

"I wasn't not going to show up to my favorite singer's concert, just because my ex might be there." I say with a shrug, even though he can't see me.

"That's what I was hoping... I made a mistake." he sits up and looks at me. "You look beautiful."

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Stop complementing me. You broke up with me. You ended this." I break eye contact with him to look at the stage, but I can't resist , so I look at him from the corner of my eye. "Besides, I can't say hello to you and risk another goodbye."

He smiles. "So how about we don't say goodbye?"

"What?"

"I could move," he says. "To be closer to you." he runs his fingers through his hair. "If you'd take me back, that is."

I stay quiet for a moment until the question I've been wanting to ask him for two months blurts out of my mouth. "Why'd you break up with me?"

"My mom was yelling at me that night, she told me I didn't deserve you. That you could do better. And I started to believe her." He shakes his head. "But I regretted it, as soon as I heard how broken you voice sounded over the phone. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you."

"Peeta," I say. "It's okay, I forgive you."

He snaps his head up to look at me. "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

I laugh. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

He pulls me into a tight hug. "I love you."

"Stay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he kisses my forehead. "Always." Then the lights turn off, and we laugh as girls start screaming. "Calm down ladies," he says. "It's just the opening act." I giggle and pull away from him so I can sit down, since I'll be standing the whole time Taylor is out.

Joel Crouse comes out and plays a few songs, the Ed Sheeran comes out. I sing along, and feel Peeta's eyes on me, I look over. "What?"

"Nothing," he smiles. "Just glad I have you back." I smile and put my head on his shoulder and we sing along to 'Give Me Love'.

After that, Ed leaves, and we wait for Taylor. The lights go out once again, and I scream along with all the other girls in Tracker Jacker Stadium, and Peeta laughs. Taylor comes out and the music to 'State Of Grace' starts.

 _"I'm walking fast through the traffic lights,"_ Taylor starts. _"Busy streets and busy lives. And all we know is touch and go. We are alone with our changing minds. We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds or fades in time. And I never saw you coming, and I'll never be the same."_

I look at Peeta and watch him sing along. I really did never see him coming, that night I walked through these doors, I never thought I'd meet a boy. I zone out staring at him for most of the song, until he looks over, and takes my hand, then I finally look back at Taylor, and start singing again.

 _"And I never saw you coming. And I'll never be the same. This is a state of grace. This is the worthwhile fight. Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right."_

 **Up next, we go to the 1989 World Tour! I hope you guys are liking this story, I really loved combining my two favorite things, Hunger Games and Taylor Swift. I have been to the Red Tour, and it was awesome... Anyway tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This Love

 _This love is good_

 _This love is bad_

 _This love is alive, back from the dead._

 _These hands had to let it go free and_

 _This love came back to me._

This time, Peeta and I walk hand in hand through the doors to Tracker Jacker Stadium. A month after the Red Tour, Peeta moved into my apartment building. Now we live three doors apart from each other. We're here for Taylor Swift's 1989 Tour.

I laugh as Peeta sings Blank Space, and the girls crowding the building glare at him. _"Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."_ sings Peeta, putting his hand to his forehead dramatically.

"You're a terrible singer Peeta Mellark." I say.

Peeta looks at me, a fake look of hurt written all over his face. "You're a terrible girlfriend." I look away from him, and yank my hand out of his. He grabs my arm and pulls me to a stop. "Katniss, I was just teasing you."

I give him a quick kiss. "I know."

He breaths a sigh of relief. "Jerk." I smile and pull him the the merchandise stand. Peeta buys a Shake It Off shirt that says _'Haters Gonna Hate'_ , and I buy a tank top that has _'1989'_ written on it. We put the shirts on, go to our seats, where we find bracelets tapped to the chairs.

"What are these for?" I ask, as I pull the tape off, and put the bracelet on.

"They light up along with the music, it's part of the light show." Peeta explains as he puts his on.

"That's so cool," I say. Peeta stares at me for a moment. "What?"

"I love you so much, Katniss Everdeen."

I put my head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Peeta Mellark."

He smiles, but then starts to look nervous. "Katniss, I..." he trails off and looks at the stage.

"What?"

"I-" he gets cut off when the lights turn off, and Vance Joy comes out. "I'll tell you later." he finally says.

I nod, but can't help but wonder what he was going to say. Is he going to break up with me? I start to sweat. Peeta must notice the look on my face, because he takes my hand, and I calm down. It's probably nothing, I tell myself.

Later, we wait for Taylor in an awkward silence. "So, ah- what were you going to tell me?" I ask.

"Oh- I, ah- I don't remember." he says. Then the lights go off, and the music to 'Welcome To New York' starts, Taylor comes out.

 _"Welcome to New York... Welcome to New York... Welcome to New York! It's been waiting of you. Welcome to New York, welcome to New York."_ she sings. _"Walking through a crowd the village a crowd the village is aglow. Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats. Everybody here wanted something more, searching for a sound we hadn't heard before. And it said Welcome to New York."_ I forget the tension between me and Peeta right now, and sing along.

After the concert, we walk back to the hotel together. He gets to the room door and stops to look at me, opens his mouth to speak, closes it, shakes his head, and opens the door.

I rush inside, and look at the floor, the carpet has a nice pattern on it, I think I'll stare at it for the rest of the night. But I don't. I look up at him, when I hear the door close. "I know what you were going to tell me," I say.

"You... do?" he asks, surprise in his voice.

I nod. "You want to break up with me."

"No." Peeta chuckles. "I was going to do the opposite of that, actually." The opposite? My eyebrows furrow together. Then Peeta gets down on one knee. I gasp, bringing my hand to cover my mouth, and Peeta pulls a ring out of his pocket. "Katniss, I had a speech prepared, but I'm so nervous right now, I can't remember what I was going to say." I smile. "But will you marry-"

"Yes." I say, cutting him off.

He laughs. "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"What were you going to say?" I ask. "Will you marry... Finnick?... Haymitch?... Buttercup?" I laugh. "Who?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He puts the ring on my finger. "You shouldn't have been so nervous."

"I know. I'm sorry that I made you nervous too." he says. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"We should play Enchanted at the wedding." he grabs my braid.

"Really?" I ask. "Because I was thinking we could play Blank Space."

"'Cause I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream?" he ask hopefully.

"Yeah," I smile. "Something like that."

 **So this is the last chapter of this story... for now. I'll try to write another chapter for Taylor's next tour, but since I have no idea what her next tour will be like, I can't do that. But I hope you guys liked this story! I'd like to thank Sissybuddy for reviewing, and everybody who read my story. I have another story coming out in November about space Everlark, so look out for that if that interests you. Today is the one year anniversary of 1989! Tell me what you think in the reviews and, tell me what your favorite Taylor Swift song is.**


End file.
